When you were here before
by Arthelils
Summary: Je dois vous avouer que j'ignore quand l'amitié classique offerte à tous mes patients, s'est transformée en amour déchirant pour lui. Il était mon élément déclencheur. Un rêve, un espoir supplémentaire car dès lors que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je ressentis un sentiment dont je n'avais jamais été atteint par le passé.


**Hello ! Voici un petit OS auquel j'ai pensé en écoutant Creep de Radiohead. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Peneloo, merci pour tes corrections ! :)**

* * *

_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye,_

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry…_

Je m'appelle John Watson, j'ai trente-six ans. Je suis célibataire depuis maintenant trois ans et travaille depuis ce même nombre d'années à l'hôpital de Saint Barts. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. En vérité, si je tape ces lignes aujourd'hui, c'est parce que ma psy y tient. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre les journaux intimes, c'est juste qu'il me semble étrange d'en tenir un à mon âge. En même temps, ne pas avoir de compagnon à l'âge susmentionné n'est pas très commun non plus.

Mon journal donc. Je suis censé y relater tout ce qui m'arrive. Le problème étant qu'il ne m'arrive jamais rien. Je ne m'en plains pas. J'énonce simplement un fait. Il ne m'arrive jamais rien. Toutes mes journées se ressemblent. Enfin, il n'y a que les patients qui changent… ou meurent.

Je me lève généralement assez tôt, déjeune frugalement puis claudique (J'ai une canne.) jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Une fois à l'hôpital, je n'en sors plus tant que mon aide est sollicitée. Et elle l'est toujours un peu plus. Parfois je me demande... Je me demande si ma vie est telle que je l'avais rêvée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un rêve si ce n'est un espoir plus fort que les autres ? L'espoir. Paraît qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans. Peut-être.

J'espère toujours que mes patients ne mourront pas. J'espère au matin, que ma jambe sera comme avant la guerre. J'espère également sans relâche avec ce sentiment corrosif et poignant que l'on prêterait au désespoir, qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de guerre. Mais cela ne marche pas. Cela ne marche jamais. L'espoir est comme une chanson, une douce et mélancolique mélodie sur laquelle valsent nos regrets en compagnie de nos peurs. J'ignore si je vis ma vie rêvée néanmoins, je crois pouvoir dire sans mentir que celle-ci me convient. Car en définitive, j'ai tout. Mes collègues sont mes frères et mes patients, mes amis. Je sais bien qu'il est déconseillé de s'attacher à des patients dans le métier. Encore plus lorsque l'on travaille chez les grands malades mais que voulez-vous. Ma vie, c'est mon travail. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas le privilège de me confier à eux, de boire un verre en leur compagnie ou de partager de doux et insignifiants instants dont la superficialité dénonce le caractère précieux. De pêcher, parler des heures durant ou se laisser cuire au soleil avec une paresse délicieuse. Mais je fais avec ce que j'ai et cela me convient. Enfin... pas totalement.

En effet, il y a Sherlock Holmes. Trente-deux ans, résidant de la 305 depuis cinq ans, empoisonné à on ne sait trop quoi. Il était dans le coma depuis un an et demi lorsqu'il m'a été attribué comme patient. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son réveil. Ses cordes vocales sont en parfait état et curieusement, son cerveau l'est également. Il refuse simplement de parler. Il est vrai que ses reins ont connu des jours meilleurs et que son foie commence tout juste à récupérer une allure acceptable mais il pourra sortir bientôt. Alors je ne le reverrai sûrement plus. J'en suis certain et j'ignore pourquoi. Disons qu'il fait partie de cette catégorie d'homme dont on peut être sûr de la disparition totale à un moment ou à un autre.

Sherlock. Il m'est difficile d'expliquer mon attachement pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais offert le moindre regard en deux ans. Et pourtant je tiens à lui plus qu'à n'importe lequel de mes amis. J'ignore s'il est gentil, méchant, passionné d'art, s'il aime le bleu ou le vert. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est allergique à la betterave.

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il était allongé sur son lit, le visage tourné vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier car on était le 25 décembre. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois que je sacrifiais un Noël ! Toutefois, je me souviens toujours de ceux-ci bien que cette fête n'ait plus aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Quand je me suis dressé au pied de son lit, il n'a pas répondu à mon salut. Ses paupières ont lentement recouvert ses yeux bleus comme si les flocons étincelant à l'extérieur lui brûlaient les rétines, puis il les a rouvertes avec la même lenteur douloureuse. Décontenancé car je le savais à même de communiquer, je suis resté planté là, bras ballants face à ses traits marqués de fatigue, son teint pâle et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il était beau. Il l'est encore à l'heure actuelle et je doute que cet état de fait ne change un jour.

J'avais été surpris de le trouver si splendide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de mes patients était agréable à l'œil. C'était juste la première fois que je sentais une beauté m'ébranler, me caresser l'âme et me ravager si violemment l'intérieur afin d'y déposer son empreinte. J'en eus mal au cœur. Mon souffle s'accéléra sensiblement. Je l'auscultai les doigts tremblant, le cerveau en effervescence. Son état était stable et cela me réjouit. Il ne répondit pas à mon ''Joyeux Noël'' hésitant et je quittai sa chambre aussi épuisé qu'un marathonien.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ignore quand l'amitié classique offerte à tous mes patients, s'est transformée en amour déchirant pour lui. Il était mon élément déclencheur. Un rêve, un espoir supplémentaire car dès lors que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je ressentis un sentiment dont je n'avais jamais été atteint par le passé. Moi qui m'accoutumais de tout et me contentais de peu, rencontrais avec une peine certaine, l'insatisfaction dans toute sa splendeur.

_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world,_

_I wish __I__ was special…_

_You're so fucking special…._

Il était particulier. Son frère également. Mycroft Holmes visitait son cadet chaque mardi à quatorze heures. Sherlock ne lui parlait pas plus qu'à tout le monde et Mycroft ne tentait pas de l'en dissuader. Ils demeuraient silencieux une heure durant à regarder par la fenêtre, l'un aussi roux que l'autre était livide. Puis l'aîné saisissait son parapluie et partait. Je lui succédais généralement pour ma visite journalière et parlais pour dix. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir jamais dit quelque chose de spécial, je voulais juste briser le silence. Parfois, mon patient fermait douloureusement les yeux. Aussi dans ces moments, j'écartais avec douceur la fine membrane de chair recouvrant le joyau bleu-argent qu'était son iris et humidifiais chaque œil avec précaution. Ses yeux n'ont pourtant jamais rencontré les miens alors même que mon être entier n'attendait qu'un regard de lui. Un seul.

J'ai dit plus haut que rien ne m'arrivait jamais, j'ai menti. Sherlock Holmes était un tourbillon constant dans la flaque d'eau constituant ma vie. Le plus étrange étant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Certes il était la source de l'émoi de nos plus jeunes infirmières sans avoir effectué de parade nuptiale quelconque. Mais j'aimais à croire que notre ''relation'' sortait du commun, qu'elle était aussi exceptionnelle pour moi que pour lui.

Il me suffisait de me tenir au pied de son lit, d'observer le lent va et vient de sa poitrine, d'écouter ce souffle si faible et de me perdre dans l'ébène de ses boucles, dans la plénitude ravissante de ses lèvres pour nous croire magiques. J'ai conscience aujourd'hui de m'être fourvoyé, que tout cela se déroulait de la sorte uniquement dans ma tête et nulle part ailleurs.

Si les deux premières années de mon célibat je restais convaincu que le problème ne venait pas de moi, la troisième ne manqua pas de me prouver le contraire. Et si je ne parvenais pas à créer une relation sans attrait particulier avec un personnage lambda, comment le pourrais-je avec Sherlock Holmes ? Je ne le pouvais pas. Il était inaccessible et je n'avais jamais présenté le moindre talent permettant de me distinguer des autres. La médecine n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ce n'était que des études à la portée de tout un chacun.

Si encore j'étais investi d'une passion digne des plus grands romans pour mon métier, je ne doute pas que cela m'eut quelque peu servi dans mon entreprise visant à atteindre l'exception. Mais j'étais un homme normal, sans beauté particulière, ni passion, ni classe. Rien qu'un type banal.

J'aimais la simplicité au début. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'avais été élevé avec des valeurs simples. Chrétiennes, douces et gentilles. Ma sœur s'était pourtant rebellée, entrant indéniablement dans la catégorie des personnes répugnées et indignées par toute forme d'autorité. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, toutefois elle l'avait fait. Elle était devenue particulière. Pas moi. J'étais toujours John Watson et je commençais à honnir purement mon âme sans destin, ma personnalité impersonnelle, mon quotidien calme, serein et atrocement normal. Mon corps me semblait soudainement être une barrière infranchissable et je voulais juste me tenir à ses côtés dans les hauteurs merveilleuses du formidable. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour cela. Aucun regard ne m'avait été accordé, aucune parole ou geste. Mais il était spécial pour moi. Il sera toujours spécial à mes yeux.

_But __I__'m a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am __I__ doing here?_

_I don't belong here…_

J'ignore comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Dieu m'en soit témoin, je n'avais jamais nourri de tels sentiments pour un patient. Et pourtant… Vous savez, c'est extrêmement difficile à expliquer. Je me levais le matin mais ma journée ne débutait réellement qu'à quatorze heures.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la chambre 305, il était au même emplacement que la veille et moi je jalousais une fenêtre. Mon rythme cardiaque ne s'était jamais calmé en sa présence. Pas une seule fois en deux ans, je n'avais été lassé d'observer ses traits, de saisir ses paupière pour humidifier un peu plus l'océan dans ses yeux.

Peu à peu, je me surpris à désirer le voir manger, boire ou dormir. Quand le temps me le permettait, j'observais les allées et venues des infirmières, interceptait la petite brune au service de midi pour prétendre devoir l'ausculter un peu plus tôt afin d'avoir la chance de le voir manger. Manger. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas.

Face à son plateau, Sherlock se redressait nonchalamment et après avoir observé sa nourriture de longues minutes durant sous mon regard curieux, il saisissait sa fourchette, avalait quelques bouchées de son plat puis l'observait à nouveau avec une application teintée de dépit. On eut dit qu'il peinait à comprendre ses propres agissements. Qu'il ne saisissait pas l'importance d'un tel acte. Alors il déposait sa fourchette, vidait son verre d'eau puis s'allongeait à nouveau, le regard déviant lentement du plafond au ciel. Moi ? J'étais ravi. Perplexe mais heureux.

Le soir, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il dormait tard. Je travaillais tard. Une fois mon service terminé, il me suffisait de me glisser dans sa chambre plongée dans des ténèbres bleutées. Généralement, je prenais la place de Mycroft. Le menton reposant dans ma paume et alors même que mon corps était saccagé par la fatigue, je restais assis là, les heures s'égrenant avec rapidité tandis que je détaillais les courbes et aplats de son visage, la longueur féminine de ses cils, la clarté impertinente de sa peau, ses doigts fins et squelettiques.

Je ne me suis jamais permis plus que cela. J'avais juste besoin de le voir au repos. Abandonné dans une étendue d'un blanc pur, endormi et loin de sa fenêtre, de l'incompréhension de sa situation. Loin de l'hôpital mais non de moi. Car j'étais là, avec lui, où qu'il puisse être.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours et je ne sais si mon cœur l'oubliera un jour. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. L'amour. C'est étrange. Je ne désespérais pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme dont j'étais peu certain qu'il ait un jour remarqué ma présence à ses côtés. Ça ne faisait pas particulièrement mal. Enfin, j'étais content que cela me soit tombé dessus. J'étais content lorsque mon être s'emballait à la seule pensée de lui. Car il défaisait le voile de monotonie recouvrant mon quotidien. Il était une bouffée d'oxygène, peu m'importait que mes poumons souffrissent de son absence. Peu m'importait.

Il allait bientôt déserter ma vie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je le savais et y pensais chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Parce que j'avais peur. Certes, je ne pouvais m'y opposer mais il n'empêche que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de le voir s'évaporer dans l'air. Il rythmait mon existence depuis deux ans. Seigneur, j'allais le laisser partir. J'allais laisser partir mon bonheur et… c'était douloureux.

_I don't care if it hurts,_

_I want to have control,_

_I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul…_

Je tentais en vain et en désespoir de cause, d'ancrer ma mémoire en lui. De son séjour à Barts, je désirais qu'il ne conserve que mon souvenir. Mais c'était dur. Il y avait tous ces autres patients, ces accidents malheureux s'abattant soudainement sur Londres comme par la volonté d'une entité supérieure, dévastant nos congénères par poignées.

Alors je m'activais en tous sens, soignais, suturais, analysais et auscultais à tout va. Nos moments devinrent plus brefs encore. Je parlais toujours autant, m'essayais même à quelques jeux de mot mais le constat demeurait le même. Il ne me voyait pas. Alors je me mis à venir à chaque minutes de battement, allant jusqu'à sauter un repas pour me tenir dans la même pièce que lui et me nourrir de sa vue.

Oh tout cela semble bien désespéré, écrit ainsi ! Mais cela l'était. Désespérant. Désespérant parce que je ne faiblissais pas, parce que je le voyais recouvrer la santé un peu plus chaque jour et si j'en étais soulagé, je n'en ressentais pas moins une profonde détresse à l'idée de son départ prochain. Et il le savait. Qu'il sortirait bientôt. Il passait chaque matin de sa couche au fauteuil roulant près de son lit, l'orientant ostensiblement vers la fenêtre afin de demeurer assis là toute la journée, sans jamais détourner le regard. A ma grande surprise, je gardai le privilège de lui administrer ses gouttes pour les yeux.

Le soir, il dormait moins. Cela me convenait, je travaillais plus à l'approche des fêtes. Ce furent nos jours les plus beaux, nos seuls souvenirs communs. Car s'il ne me regardait pas, il acceptait ma présence, la remarquait. Comment faire autrement lorsqu'un docteur venait s'avachir à votre chevet à trois heures du matin pour vous regarder observer l'aube naissante ? Mais il m'acceptait et les circonstances ne comptaient pas. Il était mon compagnon. Je lui confiais combien j'étais étrange et à quel point cela m'effrayait. Je lui disais :

« _Je suis navré monsieur Holmes. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je croyais que le ciel devenait clair uniquement lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux et que la nuit tombait quand je les fermais. Je pensais que le vent ne soufflait que pour me ravir la nuque et que lorsque le temps était à l'orage, c'était parce que je m'étais mal comporté._

_Alors, pour me faire pardonner, j'écrivais de longues lettres au ciel. Implorant le pardon, les yeux brillants de larmes, pour une faute que je n'avais pas commise. Je m'excusais pour tout. De m'être mal brossé les dents ou d'avoir bâclé ma prière du soir. Parfois même d'avoir pensé que ma mère était une méchante bonne femme._

_En grandissant, je découvris que le jour se levait avec ou sans moi. Que la rivière chantait pour elle seule et que le vent glissait où bon lui semblait. J'en fus profondément ébranlé. Oh, j'en pleurais à me donner mal au crâne. Je n'étais rien. Personne n'avait besoin de moi et le ciel non plus. Dès lors, je ne nourris plus aucune pensée de la sorte. La vie, il fallait s'en accoutumer puis mourir._

_Néanmoins, je voudrais aujourd'hui que cela change. Je voudrais qu'au moins un tout petit bout d'univers tourne autour de moi. Je suis navré monsieur Holmes. Navré de m'approprier ainsi des pans de votre quotidien pour satisfaire un désir égoïste. Mais je vous les rendra__i__. Je vous les rendra__i__ tous. _»

Nul n'est parfait. Pourtant je me suis toujours demandé de quelle façon était né ce mythe. Si la perfection n'existait pas, nous n'aurions nul besoin de la nommer. Toutefois, si ce mot existait, c'était qu'elle devait bien être quelque part à nous attendre patiemment. Il me semblait la voir par moment, vous savez. Cette douce et fantasque perfection. Dans l'odeur de sa chambre quand j'y pénétrais, dans la teinte froide de l'hiver qu'il couvait d'un regard attentif, dans le silence de nos deux âmes se côtoyant et même dans mon chagrin une fois seul chez moi, son souvenir au bord des yeux.

_I want you to notice when I'm not around,_

_You're so fucking special,_

_I wish I was special..._

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here..._

Je finis par me faire attraper. C'était début décembre. Avant que je n'apprenne qu'il était temps pour moi de restituer à Sherlock Holmes, patient de la 305, son quotidien volé. Mycroft Holmes venait de terminer une heure silencieuse en compagnie de son cadet et comme il sortait, je m'apprêtais à effectuer mon auscultation quotidienne. Dossier et canne en mains, j'ajustais mon stéthoscope avec maladresse lorsque le regard du roux croisa le mien. Il est difficile de décrire ce type d'œillade. Non pas qu'elle fusse particulièrement haineuse. (L'aîné Holmes n'avait pas le monopole de la chaleur humaine, bien au contraire.) C'est juste que j'eus la certitude dès l'instant où mes iris se confrontèrent aux siennes, qu'il savait. Qu'il savait que je visitais son frère à des heures incongrues et peut-être savait-il également que je l'aimais. Je vous avouerai qu'en ces temps-là, je vivais d'ors et déjà avec l'angoisse étouffante de celui qui a péché. Oh combien de fois ais-je cru au moindre regard insistant que tous savaient ? « Je suis un psychopathe. » Me semblait être gravé sur mon front en permanence. Et s'il ne s'agissait d'ordinaire que d'une simple paranoïa, ce n'était pas le cas en ce jour funeste et sitôt que je compris que j'étais démasqué, je retrouvai brutalement ces émotions que j'avais enfouies avec application au fond de mon esprit. Cette honte cuisante teintée d'un dégoût brûlant. Oui, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal. Quoique je ne sache plus véritablement aujourd'hui ce que je faisais de si laid, ce que je faisais tout court.

Malgré mon désir de fuite, je laissai Holmes venir à mon encontre, mon intérieur s'agitant furieusement, la panique faisant battre mon cœur impitoyablement, ma tristesse se mouillant dans les eaux de mon désespoir. Je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Mais cela n'arriva pas et l'aîné Holmes déclara :

« Docteur Watson, nous avons à parler. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire aussi le suivis-je en silence. Nous pénétrâmes dans une chambre inoccupée non loin de là et mon interlocuteur se positionna en face de la fenêtre, me tournant ainsi le dos tandis que cramponné à mon dossier, j'attendais.

« Vous êtes un homme tranquille, Watson. Peut-être un homme bon, je l'ignore. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que vous accordez un peu trop d'attention à mon frère. Il est toujours difficile de déterminer lorsque l'on dépasse finalement les limites de l'acceptable pour tomber dans l'inavouable. Oui, cela est bien compliqué. Cependant, je suis certain que vous conviendrez avec moi que votre comportement, docteur, est intolérable. »

« J'en conviens monsieur Holmes... et je m'en excuse. » Dis-je d'une voix peu assurée, optant pour l'honnêteté plutôt que de céder à ma volonté fiévreuse de démentir énergiquement tout ce que l'on pourrait me reprocher.

Le pire dans tout cela était que je n'avais pas peur qu'il me dénonce. J'avais peur de ne plus être autorisé à le revoir. Bien plus que ma carrière de médecin, c'était lui qui importait. L'élément perturbateur, le tourbillon dans mon verre d'eau. Oh j'avais honte de m'être transformé en ces êtres étranges sur lesquels ont écrit des livres ou des films ! Un de ces personnages, si accrochés à un autre être qu'ils semblent oublier que le monde continu de tourner, qu'à l'extérieur de leur esprit tourmenté, le regard des autres les couve et les juge. Je m'étais cramponné au patient de la 305 avec une pointe de folie que je nommais amour, avec une ardeur que certains qualifieraient de malsaine et qui pourtant n'était qu'un besoin des plus primaires à mes yeux.

« S'excuser est inutile. » Reprit l'homme avec sécheresse alors qu'il délaissait le paysage afin de me faire face. « Étant donné que mon frère sera bientôt libre, je n'ai pas pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. Je vous défends néanmoins de continuer ce petit manège, Watson. Est-ce clair ? »

« Bientôt libre ? » Questionnai-je désarçonné.

Haussant les sourcils de surprise, l'aîné Holmes finit par cracher avec mépris :

« Vous êtes pathétique. Si mon frère n'était pas le sujet de vos travers pervers, j'en rirais. Bien entendu qu'il sera bientôt libre ! Que croyiez-vous donc ? Qu'il resterait à jamais vissé à son lit d'hôpital ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... je n'étais pas au fait de cela. » Me défendis-je aussitôt, aussi confus qu'attristé.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je m'en suis moi-même assuré auprès du directeur pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. » Siffla mon interlocuteur, ajustant négligemment le col de sa chemise avant de plonger son regard noir de haine dans le mien. « A présent, docteur Watson, si vous approchez mon frère dans un autre but que celui de s'assurer de sa tension ou que sais-je encore, je vous ferai jeter dans un asile pour détraqués dans votre genre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Je... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez monsieur Holmes. Je... »

« Peu importe, Watson ! Je me fiche éperdument de vos raisons ! Cessez cette chose immonde dans les plus brefs délais ! » Gronda l'homme avec une rage telle que je ne pus retenir un sursaut.

« Bien monsieur. Toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement... inadmissible. » Formulai-je à grande peine, tête et épaules basses tandis que Holmes prenait la porte, sa langue claquant pour toute réponse.

Me retrouvant seul, je portais ma main à mon visage. Je ne savais plus que faire ou penser. A dire vrai, j'avais tant refoulé la nature malsaine de mes agissements qu'il me semblait la découvrir pour la première fois. Certes, je n'avais pas eu la démence de poser un jour un doigt sur mon patient mais tout de même. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Quel était donc mon problème ? Comme ma respiration s'accélérait et que j'étais tenté de me laisser choir au sol, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit. Ma tête me faisait mal, mon estomac n'avait toujours pas défait le nœud d'angoisse provoqué par Mycroft Holmes et moi qui n'avais pas un jour considéré l'idée de m'abandonner à quelques troubles mentaux que ce fussent nonobstant l'horreur de la guerre, mon choc post traumatique, ma soi-disant claudication psychosomatique et l'échec combiné de ma vie sociale, professionnelle et familiale, songeais à me laisser aller à la dépression frappant à ma porte chaque soir. C'était comme la goutte d'eau. Quelque chose de vraiment horrible et je me sentais impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était triste, vous comprenez ? Si triste que cela en devenait inconcevable. Papillonnant des yeux, abruti de douleur, je m'humectai les lèvres, à deux doigts de craquer quand une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre.

« Oh pardonnez-moi ! Je ne savais pas que... » Débutait-elle avec une panique effervescente lorsque je l'interrompis d'une voix sourde :

« Allons ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas. Je m'en allais de toute façon. »

Mais c'était faux. Je voulais juste verser quelques larmes pour me détendre un peu. Pour libérer enfin ce trop-plein de... j'ignore de quoi il s'agissait. Me levant avec lenteur sous le regard peiné de l'infirmière, je quittai la pièce.

Ce jour-là, j'auscultai Sherlock Holmes dans le plus parfait des silences. Par moment, je me mordais la lèvre de frustration et de détresse. Car il ne remarquait rien et je me demandais s'il aurait noté une quelconque différence si un autre eut été envoyé à ma place. Si son frère m'avait fait retirer son dossier, Sherlock l'aurait-il remarqué ? Ces deux années de silence et d'indifférence pesèrent davantage sur mes épaules comme j'humidifiais ses yeux clairs, l'âme frémissante.

La réponse je la connaissais. Je l'avais refusée durant deux ans mais elle était là à chaque instant, me piétinant sans pitié. Ah que voulais-je donc de lui ? Que m'avait-il demandé ? Rien. Pas une seule fois. J'étais seul instigateur de mon tourment, mon propre bourreau. Et j'assumerais de ce fait la conséquence de mes actes sans personne d'autre que moi pour unique aide.

Au final, j'avais tout inventé. J'avais tout inventé.

_He's running out the door,_

_He's running,_

_He runs, runs, runs, runs,_

_Runs,_

_Runs..._

Il est sorti hier matin. A neuf heures trente plus précisément. Je n'étais pas de service. C'est que pour la première fois en je ne sais combien de temps, on a décidé de m'octroyer mon Noël. « Vous travaillez trop docteur Watson et je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de souffler un peu. » « Je vous remercie de votre offre monsieur Goldman. Toutefois, je vais devoir la décliner. En effet, c'est une période difficile pour l'hôpital et je ne tiens pas à... » Avais-je débuté avec courtoisie lorsque mon directeur m'interrompit : « Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas le fond de ma pensée, docteur. Ce n'est pas une proposition. Vous êtes en congé dès aujourd'hui jusqu'au premier janvier. Cela vous laissera le temps de visiter votre famille, de voir des amis. Enfin, de vous réjouir des fêtes ! » Comme il me congédiait d'un geste confus de la main, il ajouta précipitamment : « Oh et il va sans dire que durant votre congé, il n'est pas question que vous mettiez un pied dans cet hôpital. Votre carrière est en jeu, Watson. Restez chez vous. »

Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que Mycroft Holmes fut la raison de tout cela. Je n'avais pourtant pas désobéi à ses ordres et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'auscultais son frère en silence. Ne me permettant plus aucune visite nocturne, me cantonnant à mon rôle de docteur avec toutes les peines du monde mais sans vaciller. Me punir n'avait pas de sens. Au demeurant, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Du moins était-ce ainsi que je percevais à présent la chose.

Je restais donc chez moi comme ''conseillé''. Mes habitudes ne me permettaient pas de trouver le sommeil avant une heure avancée de la nuit et de me lever à des heures décentes non plus. Aussi tournais-je en rond, le jour et la nuit se confondant sur le fond de mes angoisses. Il m'arrivait par moment d'allumer la radio pour écouter un peu de musique. J'aimais bien la musique. Mais sitôt que je l'éteignais, le silence devenait assourdissant.

Durant ces jours dont le souvenir m'échappe à l'heure actuelle, je me questionnais sur bien des sujets. Notamment sur l'enjeu de mon obéissance congénitale. Respecter les ordres donnés ne m'avait jamais servi. Enfant déjà, je n'avais aucune volonté de rébellion. L'injustice ne soulevait en moi aucune forme de révolte. Et qu'y avais-je gagné si ce n'est une enfance déplorable bercée de psaumes et d'une peur farouche que le bon Dieu ne me trouve trop mauvais pour m'accueillir à ses côtés ? Aurais-je perdu ma jambe si le besoin irrépréhensible de m'entendre dire ce que je devais faire ne m'avait poussé à m'engager dans l'armée ? Et enfin, n'aurais-je pas eu l'audace de désobéir à Mycroft Holmes si je n'avais pas été une lamentable lavette ? La question qui tournait sans cesse dans mon esprit tourmenté étant : « Trouverais-je enfin le courage de me soulever ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie ? »

Il en valait la peine. Bien que j'ignorasse tout de lui, il était indéniable qu'il valait la peine que je parte en guerre contre mes propres faiblesses. Et si je perdais mon emploi ? Eh bien, c'est que cela devait être ainsi. Du moins, ce fut ce dont je tentais de me convaincre car ma couardise atteignait des sommets. Puis bon, qu'allais-je lui dire une fois là-bas ? « Bien le bonjour cher patient, je vous aime à en perdre le nord ainsi que mon travail ? » N'étais-je pas finalement aussi cinglé que l'avait laissé entendre l'aîné Holmes ? Oh combien je souhaitais n'avoir jamais nourri une telle passion ! Tout cela était ridicule et j'étais le roi des idiots !

Le 25 décembre, jour sonnant le glas de ma romance imaginaire, je me levais aux aurores, tremblant de peur comme j'empoignais mon courage à deux mains, enfilais mon plus beau et accessoirement unique costume d'un noir profond. Je fis reluire mes souliers vernis, repassai ma chemise blanche avec application et nouai soigneusement ma cravate noire. Ainsi vêtu, je quittai mon logis d'un pas aussi léger que mon cœur était lourd et me dirigeai vers la station de métro, claudiquant.

Vous savez, ma tête était comme vide. Je faisais ce que je devais faire, ce que, il me semble, j'avais besoin de faire. A sept heures, je me tenais devant les portes de Saint Barts et me sachant en avance, je m'octroyai un café à l'estaminet du coin.

Devant ma petite tasse blanche pleine à ras bord, j'observai mes doigts entrelacés, comme dans un état second. Si la vie était un échiquier géant, je m'apprêtais à perdre la partie. Car j'étais très mauvais aux échecs et leur préférait de loin les jeux de cartes et qu'en outre, la mort ne pouvait décemment représenter la fin d'un jeu créé par l'homme. Non, dans la vie, c'était nos congénères qui appliquaient avec fierté l'étiquette de perdant sur nos fronts nus. Pères, mères, amis, frères ou encore de parfaits inconnus s'engageaient contre de pauvres diables de mon acabit dans de longues et douloureuses parties d'échecs. Et si ce jeu se nommait ainsi, ce n'était absolument pas dû au hasard.

Mes yeux coururent sur les passants emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux d'hiver, leurs teints blafards d'autochtones rongés de rougeurs parfois cramoisies. Je pensais à mon propre manteau abandonné chez moi et m'interrogeais sur le pourquoi d'un tel acte. Certes il ne faisait pas bien froid mais tout de même. Puis, subitement, alors que mon esprit était encore tout à ce questionnement des plus futiles, je saisis une serviette. Mon manteau plein la tête, la question de son abandon me travaillant réellement comme s'il eut été caché là, les secrets de mes comportements interlopes. Et tandis que j'y pensais fermement, j'appelai la serveuse et lui demandai, sourcils froncés :

« Excusez-moi madame mais n'auriez-vous pas, par hasard, de quoi écrire ? »

« Oui, oui. » Répondit-elle me tendant un crayon mâché sur quasiment toute sa longueur.

« Merci. »

Ainsi écrivis-je une suite de chiffres sur le dos d'une serviette posée non loin de mon café, rendis son crayon malmené à la serveuse et lorsqu'il fut neuf heures, repoussai ma tasse toujours pleine de son breuvage du bout du doigt, m'acquittai de la somme demandée et pris la route pour Barts.

Je n'y étais pas parvenu. Je veux dire, à percer le mystère de mon manteau. Et comme je marchais le visage légèrement engourdi et les pieds glacés, je murmurai : « Dieu tout puissant, puisses-tu, dans ta grande bonté, écouter l'appel de ton fils. Prends-moi, Seigneur, dans la richesse divine de ton silence, plénitude capable de tout combler en mon âme*. » Parce qu'au final, j'étais un bon chrétien et que je mourais pour ainsi dire de peur. D'aucuns vous signifieraient le prétendu mépris du bon Dieu pour les êtres qui comme moi, avaient des préférences sexuelles dites déviantes. Toutefois, je persistais à croire que notre Seigneur n'était qu'amour et ne pouvait de ce fait représenter haine et cruauté.

Debout devant les portes vitrées de Barts, je jetai un œil à ma montre. Neuf heures quinze. Des visages connus me sourirent et je leur retournai un salut léger. J'ignorais si j'étais attaché à cet hôpital mais il était certain que j'affectionnais chaque membre du personnel ainsi que les patients eux-mêmes. Lorsque la silhouette arrondie de Mycroft Holmes se peint derrière les reflets lumineux du verre passablement teinté, mon cœur frémit et je hoquetai, à la recherche d'air que je ne trouvais plus dans mes poumons. C'est que juste à sa droite se tenait le patient de la 305, droit dans son pantalon d'un tissu fluide, une chemise noire sur le dos ainsi qu'un trench-coat long et d'apparence très lourde. Sur sa hanche se balançait un sac en bandoulière. « Ses effets personnels. » Me dis-je simplement. Il sortait donc pour de vrai. Il partait comme ça, d'une démarche un peu dansante car cela faisait un moment que ses jambes n'avaient plus servi. Ne devrait-il pas être en fauteuil roulant ? Et s'il tombait ? Et si... mais je paniquais. Car de le voir, si haut, fier aussi, dans sa posture nonchalante, me procurait une joie sans pareille. Une joie telle que je dus fermer un instant les yeux afin de rassembler les mots que je devrais lui servir, non pas en tant que médecin mais en tant qu'homme.

Une fois à ma hauteur, son frère cracha :

« Eh bien docteur, je ne vous savais pas si égaré dans les limbes de votre folie. »

« Moi non plus, monsieur Holmes. » Répondis-je poliment comme je me tournais vers Sherlock avec une sérénité venue d'ailleurs. Comme si... comme si Dieu avait entendu ma prière.

« Je ne doute pas que vous connaissiez déjà mon identité toutefois laissez-moi me présenter à vous. John Watson, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Je tendis une main dans sa direction qu'il saisit mollement. Ses doigts étaient froids.

« Sherlock Holmes. Enchanté. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et traînante tandis que ses yeux ensorcelaient les miens.

Je l'avais eu. Mon regard. Je l'avais eu et j'avais attendu deux ans pour cela.

« Je ne doute pas que ma demande puisse vous paraître incongrue... » Commençai-je quand le roux m'interrompit, ricanant :

« Plus incongrue que le reste, docteur ? »

« Oui, bien plus, monsieur Holmes. » Confiai-je avec honnêteté. « Je disais donc, que je ne doute pas que ma demande puisse vous paraître incongrue... mais voici mon numéro de téléphone. J'aimerais… apprendre à vous connaître. Le voulez-vous ? »

Entre mes doigts, la serviette de l'estaminet où j'avais patienté tantôt. Dessus, mon numéro était inscrit avec application. Sherlock ne réagit pas tout de suite. D'abord, ses yeux inspectèrent les miens comme s'ils détenaient la capacité de voir au-delà de mes rétines et qu'ils pouvaient fouiller mon âme toute entière. Je ne dis rien. Mon bras dressé vers lui attendit avec moi, avec mon cœur tout ouvert. Finalement, il hocha la tête. Sans acquiescer, ni refuser. Il la hocha simplement et s'empara de la serviette tendue qu'il glissa négligemment dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Bien. Je m'excuse du dérangement. Passez une bonne journée messieurs. » Souris-je, glissant mes mains dans mes propres poches.

« Au revoir. » Déclara mon ancien patient alors que son frère questionnait, interdit :

« Avez-vous conscience que vous venez de perdre votre emploi ? »

« Oui monsieur Holmes, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. »

Je partis. Je ne saurais dire si j'étais heureux ou triste. Je marchai le long des rues durant assez longtemps pour entendre sonner midi. Puis, comme je ne supportais plus la foule agitée et la rudesse de l'asphalte sous mes pieds, je me rendis dans un parc que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Au centre de celui-ci se trouvait un café-restaurant très chic dans lequel malgré mes visites régulières, je n'avais jamais osé entrer. Aussi, comme j'étais bien vêtu, je me décidai à y pénétrer. De petites tables rondes drapées de dentelle s'éparpillaient savamment autour de serveurs en costumes, très solennelles. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi :

« Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ? »

« Bonjour, une place en terrasse serait-elle encore disponible ? »

J'avais dit cela rien que par politesse car les clients n'étaient que peu nombreux. A dire vrai, à part moi, il n'y avait qu'une vielle dame coquette attablée devant un cheesecake et une tasse de thé. Le jeune homme me conduisit jusqu'à une terrasse située devant un lac des plus adorables et prit ma commande.

« Du thé glacé, s'il vous plaît. »

« Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Une fois encore, je m'interrogeai : « Et pourquoi pas un thé chaud ? » Mais je ne trouvai pas de réponse et supposai qu'il y avait des jours comme celui-là où l'on préférait tout bonnement avoir froid. Avoir très froid.

En patientant, j'observai la nature m'entourant. Des enfants jouaient sur les berges du lac gelé, leurs cheveux s'envolant dans l'air hivernal, leur cri joyeux s'élevant aussi haut que le soleil faisant étinceler la neige au sol. Ils jouaient à chat et je souris. Mon thé arriva et je le sirotai lentement, les sinus ravis par ce parfum minéral propre aux flocons déjà morts et dont les cadavres jonchent esthétiquement le parterre.

Lorsque mon thé fut terminé, je repris le chemin de mon appartement et y arrivai dans l'après-midi, les doigts glacés, les muscles tendus et endoloris. Je me dévêtis pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables et incontestablement plus chauds. Une fois cela fait, j'allumai la radio, saisis un livre et pris place sur le canapé, attendant sagement que mon téléphone sonne.

_Whatever makes you happy,_

_Whatever you want,_

_You're so fucking special,_

_I wish I was special..._

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here..._

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

Extrait d'une prière chrétienne : Impose silence à ma prière *

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Bisous **

**A.**


End file.
